Madlax: Enfant yn ôldau
by flaxjwelsh
Summary: fis ar ôl Margaret Burton achub y byd rhag gwallgofrwydd, Enfant wedi aildrefnu i ddial ar y ddau Margaret Burton a Madlax. Pan fydd adroddiad newyddion dweud bod Madlax newydd gael ei ddal fydd, Margaret Burton yn cael ei hun trên mewn pryd i achub Madlax?
1. Chapter 1

Madlax: Enfant yn ôl (Madlax: Enfant's Back)

Legal 411 Crap: I do not own Madlax.

Updates will be on Tuesdays.

Summary: Two months after Margaret Burton save the world from insanity, Enfant has reorganized to take revenge on both Margaret Burton and Madlax. When a news report said that Madlax has just been captured, will Margaret Burton get herself train in time to rescue Madlax?

For the English version, go to Madlax: Enfant's Back.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

Bydd y wybodaeth ddiweddaraf ar ddydd Mawrth.

Crynodeb: Mae dau fis ar ôl Margaret Burton achub y byd rhag gwallgofrwydd, Enfant wedi ad-drefnu i ddial ar y ddau Margaret Burton a Madlax. Pan fydd adroddiad newyddion dweud bod Madlax newydd gael ei ddal fydd, Margaret Burton yn cael ei hun trên mewn pryd i achub Madlax?

Hyd yn Bennaf: A fydd yn cael tua 18 penodau.

Cymeriadau:

Prif gymeriad:

Margaret Burton - Merch oed nineteen a achubodd y byd gan gwallgofrwydd. Margaret yn awr yn ei gwlad enedigol Nafrece gofalu am ei chwaer fach newydd, Laetitia. Pan Margaret clywed adroddiad newyddion sydd Madlax wedi cael ei ddal, ei bod yn penderfynu mynd i mewn i Madlax y proffesiwn a threnau i fod yn mercenary ac yn llofrudd gyda help gan ei wrthwynebydd Madlax blaenorol, Limelda, yn Gazth-Sonika. Mae hi'n dal i fod yn cario Colt M1911 ei bod yn cael oddi wrth ei hymweliad cyntaf.

Madlax - Mae gwraig hynod garismatig ac yn ddeniadol ifanc, sydd ar yr un pryd yr asiant gorau mercenary yn Gazth-Sonika gyda 98% cyfradd lwyddiant cenhadaeth. Mae bellach yn gweithio gyda'i chyn wrthwynebydd, Limelda, i gael gwared â'r gweddillion Enfant. Bydd yn dal yn ystod y stori a Margaret bydd yn ceisio ei achub. Mae hi'n dal yn cario ei trusty SIG P-210-2.

Laetitia - chwaer Margaret sbwriel, yn aros gan Margaret lle bynnag y mae hi'n mynd. Bydd yn cefnogi ei chwaer fawr, Margaret, waeth beth sy'n digwydd.

Limelda Jörg-A second raglaw gyn-Sonikan Gazth Gwarchodlu Brenhinol sydd bellach yn helpu ei wrthwynebydd blaenorol, Madlax. Mae hi'n dal i fod y sniper mwyaf toreithiog yn y wlad ac eithrio Madlax. Hi yw Margaret athrawes i addysgu ei ffyrdd o mercenary a llofrudd.

Nakhl - Hi yw Arglwyddes Quanzitta gwas blaenorol, ond dal i fod yn asiant. Hi yw'r mwyaf galluog law i law ac arfau llafnog Diffoddwr yn Gazth-Sonika ac, yn effeithiol, yr unig un i erioed drechu Madlax yn ymladd. Mae'n helpu ein cymeriadau yn y stori yn nes ymlaen.

SSS (ynganu: Tri Cyflymder) - Yr un sy'n rhoi swyddi i Madlax.

Gwrthwynebwyr:

Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau - Hi yw arweinydd newydd o Enfant sydd am i ddial ar y ddau Margaret a Madlax ar gyfer lladd Dydd Gwener Dydd Llun, y cyn-arweinydd Enfant.

Ami Jörg - Cymerodd rhif dau newydd o Enfant a thros o Carrossea Doon. Bydd Chwaer i Limelda Jörg a cheisiwch wneud yr hyn y mae'n ei gymryd i ddod yn y ddwy Margaret Burton a Madlax i mewn.

Bydd mwy o Cymeriadau cael ei bostio wrth i'r stori fynd yn ei flaen.

Pennod 1: Ymweliad â Margaret Plas

Roedd yn Ddiwrnod lafur ym Nafrece. Roedd yn ddiwrnod braf yn glir hefyd. Roedd Madlax a Limelda Jörg mynd at eu gwaith anodd a bennwyd gan SSS. Madlax gofyn,

"Pam y SSS neilltuo i ni Nafrece?"

"Dydw i ddim yn gwybod," meddai Limelda, "ond gwn fod y lleoliad yn bron yn fan hyn."

"Hefyd, nid oedd yn rhoi i mi pwy y cleient ar gyfer yr aseiniad hwn," meddai Madlax.

"Rwy'n credu y byddwn yn cael gwybod erbyn hyn," meddai Limelda, "oherwydd rydym ni yma."

"ysgubo," gyhoeddodd Madlax, "15,467 N. 43 ain Stryd y Dwyrain. Wel gadewch i gwrdd ag ... "

Cyn gorffen Madlax y ddedfryd, ei ffonio gell ffôn ac mae hi'n ateb.

"Felly Madlax," meddai SSS, "dy cawsoch hyd y cleient."

"Iawn doniol SSS," meddai Madlax. "Allwch chi ddweud wrthyf beth yw yr aseiniad?"

"Mae'r person sydd eisiau i chi," meddai SSS, "Bydd yn dweud wrthych yr aseiniad a manylion."

Madlax rhoi'r ffôn i lawr ei symudol, a Limelda a hi a aeth at y drws. Madlax ffoniwch y cloch y drws.

"Rwy'n ei gael," meddai Laetitia wrth iddi fynd at y drws ac yn agored iddo. "Helo! Mae wedi bod yn dipyn, Madlax."

"Peidiwch â dweud wrthyf," meddai Limelda a Madlax, "fod Margaret yw ein cleientiaid."

"Rydych yn dyfalu yn gywir," meddai Margaret, "ond nid yw'n pasta y tro hwn."

Margaret yn gadael i Limelda a Madlax i mewn i'r tŷ. Er eu bod yn mynd i'r ystafell fyw, Margaret gofynnodd,

"Wyt ti eisiau rhywbeth i'w yfed?"

"Dŵr," meddai Laetitia, Limelda, a Madlax.

Pan Margaret got yn ôl gyda thri gwydraid o ddŵr, Margaret eistedd i lawr ac eglurodd,

"Rwy'n clywed rhywbeth ar sianel Newyddion y Nafrece yw y Enfant yn ôl gyda arweinydd newydd sbon."

"ysgubo!" Meddai Limelda a Madlax â sioc cyflawn.

"Mae'r arweinydd newydd Enfant Gelwir Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau," meddai Margaret.

"Felly," meddai Limelda, "ydych am i ni i saethu ef i lawr i ni."

"A dweud y gwir," meddai Margaret, "Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau yn ferch."

"I wneud pethau'n waeth," meddai Laetitia, "nad yw'n dim ond ar ôl i'r person sy'n lladd y cyn-arweinydd, Dydd Gwener Dydd Llun, ond hefyd y person sy'n agor y drws yr oes."

"Felly," meddai Madlax, "eich bod yn dweud wrthym fod Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau yn ôl Margaret a fi."

"Ie," meddai Laetitia.

Wythnos nesaf: Adroddiad Newyddion newydd gyhoeddi y arweinydd newydd Gazth-Sonika a bydd yr ymdrech ar y pwynt torri ar eu cyfer. Madlax: Enfant yn ôl, Pennod Nesaf: Mynd yn ôl. Beth bynnag os gwelwch yn dda ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD!


	2. Chapter 2

Madlax: Enfant yn ôl (Madlax: Enfant's Back)

Legal 411 Crap: I wish that I own Madlax so that I don't have to do hay bales.

For the English version, go to Madlax: Enfant's Back.

For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

Cyfreithiol 411 Crap: Yr wyf yn dymuno fy mod yn berchen Madlax fel nad oes rhaid i mi wneud byrnau gwair.

Ar y bennod olaf Madlax: Enfant yn ôl yn:

"Rwy'n ei gael," meddai Laetitia wrth iddi fynd at y drws ac yn agored iddo. "Helo! Mae wedi bod yn dipyn, Madlax. "

"Peidiwch â dweud wrthyf," meddai Limelda a Madlax, "fod Margaret yw ein cleientiaid."

"Rwy'n clywed rhywbeth ar Sianel Newyddion y Nafrece yw y Enfant yn ôl gyda arweinydd newydd sbon," meddai Margaret.

"ysgubo!" Meddai Limelda a Madlax â sioc cyflawn.

"Mae'r arweinydd newydd Enfant Gelwir Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau," meddai Margaret.

"I wneud pethau'n waeth," meddai Laetitia, "nad yw'n dim ond ar ôl i'r person sy'n lladd y cyn-arweinydd, Dydd Gwener Dydd Llun, ond hefyd y person sy'n agor y drws yr oes."

Pennod 2: Mynd Tuag yn ôl

Yn nhy Margaret yn Nafrece, gofynnodd Limelda Margaret os gall hi droi ar y teledu. Margaret Aeth at y teledu, ond cyn iddi droi ymlaen, gofynnodd,

"Beth ydych chi eisiau ei wylio?"

"Beth am y Sianel Newyddion yn Nafrece?" Gofynnodd Limelda.

"Rwy'n credu fy mod eisiau gwybod y wybodaeth yn ogystal," meddai Madlax.

"Iawn," meddai Margaret, "Sianel Newyddion yn y Nafrece y mae."

Margaret troi ar y teledu i'r Sianel Nafrece Newyddion. Pan droi ar y teledu, yr angor newyddion ddywedodd,

"Mae gennym newyddion newydd yn dod i mewn Gazth-Sonika Mae gan arweinydd newydd. Rydym yn mynd i fynd yn fyw ar y cyfalaf ar hyn o bryd ar gyfer y lleferydd. "

"Helo byd," meddai Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau. "Rwy'n gobeithio y gallwn gynnal yr heddwch yn Gazth-Sonika am flynyddoedd i ddod. Yn gyntaf, byddwn yn gweithio ar y seilwaith. Yn ail, byddwn yn mynd ar ôl y rhai sy'n gyfrifol am y rhyfel, a bydd gofyn i bob llywodraeth yn y byd i gydymffurfio. "

Roedd y bobl yn yr araith groesawu ein holl.

"Nawr, ar gyfer fy weithred gyntaf," meddai Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau, "Rydw i orchymyn arestio Margaret Burton a Madlax. Yn ail, yr wyf yn orchymyn arestio unrhyw un sy'n ceisio cynorthwyo i guddio naill ai Margaret Burton neu Madlax. Yn drydydd, yr wyf yn awdurdodi'r defnydd o rym angheuol os nad oes modd eu cymryd i mewn Dyna'r cyfan. "

. Margaret troi oddi ar y teledu. Madlax y gell ffonio ffôn ac mae hi'n ateb.

"Beth yw hyn, SSS?" Gofynnodd Madlax.

"Rwy'n clywed y newyddion," meddai SSS. "Madlax, Margaret a ydych mewn perygl. Bod gennych ddwy Mae angen i amddiffyn eich hun ar gyfer y digwyddiadau i ddod. Rwy'n gobeithio y gallwch chi weithio gyda mi eto, felly nid ydynt yn marw. "

"Peidiwch â phoeni," meddai Madlax, "nid wyf yn bwriadu ei wneud hynny ar unrhyw adeg cyn bo hir."

Madlax crogi ar ei cafell ffôn. Margaret gofyn,

"Beth ydym ni'n mynd i'w wneud?"

"Byddwch chi i'n cuddio gyda'i gilydd," meddai Madlax, "tra Limelda cymryd Laetitia i'n ffrind i ddiogelu hi."

"Dydw i ddim eisiau cael eu gwahanu oddi wrth fy chwaer fawr," meddai Laetitia.

"Peidiwch â phoeni," meddai Margaret. "Maen nhw'n gwneud hyn am eu bod am i chi i oroesi."

"Mae pob iawn," meddai Laetitia.

"A oes gennych eich arf yn eich ardal chi?" Gofyn Limelda.

"Ie, yr wyf yn ei wneud," meddai Margaret, "ond nid wyf yn ei ddefnyddio oni bai ei fod ei angen, fodd bynnag, yr wyf yn ei chadw'n cynnal."

"Iawn," meddai Limelda, "Madlax ac mae angen i chi fynd allan o'r fan hyn ar unwaith."

"Pam?" Gofynnodd Margaret a Madlax.

"Oherwydd bod yr hyn Limelda yn ei ddweud," meddai Laetitia, "yw ein bod yn cael rhywfaint o gwadd yma ac rwy'n bet nid ydynt yn cael eu yma am cymdeithasol."

Wythnos nesaf: Madlax a Margaret mewn trafferth. Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau wedi gofyn i arestio iddynt am ddechrau'r rhyfel. Madlax Enfant yn ôl, Pennod Nesaf: Y Rhan Un Dianc. Beth bynnag os gwelwch yn dda ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD!


	3. Chapter 3

Madlax: Enfant yn ôl (Madlax: Enfant's Back)

Legal 411 Scene:

Me: I wish that I own Madlax so that I don't have to tell Bison City...

[Phone ring of "Nowhere" from FictionJunction Yuka.]

Me: Hello.

Me Mom: You want to eat, don't you?

Me: Okay, For the Spanish version, go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver, and for the English version, go to Madlax: Enfant's Back.

Now let's get to the Welsh disclaimer.

Golygfa 411 Cyfreithiol:

Mi: Yr wyf yn dymuno fy mod yn berchen Madlax fel nad oes rhaid i mi ddweud wrth Bison Dinas ...

[Ffoniwch ffôn o "Does unman" o Yuka FictionJunction.]

Mi: Helo.

Mi Mom: byddwch am i fwyta, peidiwch â chi?

Mi: Iawn, Ar gyfer y fersiwn Sbaen, ewch i Madlax: Enfant de Volver, ac ar gyfer y fersiwn Saesneg, ewch i Madlax: Enfant's Back. Nawr, gadewch i ni gyrraedd y fan Fic.

Ar y bennod olaf Madlax: Enfant yn ôl yn:

"Rwy'n orchymyn arestio Margaret Burton a Madlax," meddai Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau, "ac yr wyf yn awdurdodi'r defnydd o rym angheuol os nad oes modd eu cymryd i mewn."

"Rwy'n clywed y newyddion," meddai SSS. "Madlax, Margaret a ydych mewn perygl."

"A oes gennych eich arf yn eich ardal chi?" Gofyn Limelda.

"Ie, yr wyf yn ei wneud," meddai Margaret, "ond nid wyf yn ei ddefnyddio oni bai ei fod ei angen, fodd bynnag, yr wyf yn ei chadw'n cynnal."

"Iawn," meddai Limelda, "Madlax ac mae angen i chi fynd allan o'r fan hyn ar unwaith."

Pennod 3: Y Rhan Un Dianc

Ar Margaret dŷ yn Nafrece, Limelda, Margaret, Laetitia, a Madlax gweld y cyhoeddiad bod y ddau Margaret a Madlax newydd gael ei hychwanegu at Gazth-Sonika Restr y rhan fwyaf o eisiau. Limelda Gwelodd rhai gwadd yn dod i Margaret i dŷ.

"Pam?" Gofynnodd Margaret a Madlax.

"Oherwydd bod yr hyn Limelda yn ei ddweud," meddai Laetitia, "yw ein bod yn cael rhywfaint o gwadd yma ac rwy'n bet nid ydynt yn cael eu yma am cymdeithasol."

Roedd y gwesteion yn cario gynnau gyda nhw. Meddai Margaret,

"Wel Madlax dylai, rydym yn mynd ar hyn o bryd?"

"Ie," meddai Madlax, "byddwn yn cymryd y ffordd yn ôl allan."

"Cwrdd â ni yn y maes awyr mewn tua deugain munud," meddai Limelda.

Paratoi Margaret a Madlax eu gynnau rhag ofn y ffordd yn ôl ei blocio, a hwy a aethant i ffwrdd.

"A ddylem ni wneud ein ffordd allan, Limelda?" Gofynnodd Laetitia.

"Cadarn," meddai Limelda.

Aeth Laetitia a Limelda allan y tu blaen i Madlax a Limelda yn rhentu car.

Ar yr un pryd, y gwesteion yn anneniadol chyfrif i maes bod y ddau o bobl eu bod yn chwilio am aeth allan i'r drws cefn ac yn dechrau rhedeg ar ôl iddyn nhw. Madlax saethu i lawr dau o'r gwesteion anneniadol a oedd y tu ôl iddynt. Margaret gofyn Madlax,

"Faint sydd yno?"

"Mae cyfanswm yn naw oed," Madlax ateb, "yn awr mae saith arall."

Pan oedd yn gorffen Madlax siarad, mae hi'n gwelodd un o westeion fwy anneniadol. Mae hi'n egin y gwadd anneniadol. Margaret Dywedodd,

"Chwech yn fwy ar ôl."

Roedd Margaret a Madlax dim ond deg blociau o'r maes awyr nes bod cudd-ymosod yn eu dal. Roedd y gwesteion anneniadol cyntaf dywedodd,

"Aros ble rydych chi."

Y ddwy ferch yn dal i aros ac yn aros am y tro perffaith. Ar yr un pryd, roedd Limelda a Laetitia pedwar bloc o ble oedd Margaret a Madlax dal. Laetitia gofyn,

"Beth wnawn ni?"

"Byddwn yn aros," meddai Limelda, "ac wedi ffydd yn Madlax a Margaret."

Ar Madlax a Margaret lleoliad, Margaret welodd Laetitia.

"ARHOSWCH I LAWR," gwaeddodd y gwestai anneniadol. "Dim ond ychydig funudau mwy a byddwn yn llong y ddau ohonoch at eich llwybrau. Rwy'n gobeithio y byddwch ddau yn euog er mwyn iddyn nhw eich lladd. "

"Beth?" Meddai Madlax a Margaret.

"A ydynt yn cellwair?" Gofyn Laetitia i Limelda pedwar bloc o Madlax a Margaret.

"Edrych fel eu bod mewn mater na chwerthin, Laetitia," meddai Limelda.

Yn ôl yn Madlax a Margaret lleoliad, Margaret gofynnwyd whispery i Madlax,

"Faint o fwledi sydd gennych chi?"

"Rwyf wedi wyth," sibrydodd Madlax. "Mae pedwar ym mhob gynnau. Rwy'n credu eich bod wedi clip cyfan, Margaret, felly beth yw eich cynllun?"

"Gwelais pump o bobl yma," sibrydodd Margaret. "Rydych yn mynd ar ôl y ddau uchod ni a'r ddwy agosaf a byddaf yn mynd gyda'r y rhan fwyaf o bell ddau."

I fod yn Parhad ...

Pennod Nesaf: Madlax Mae cwestiwn ddifrifol am Margaret Cynllun. Margaret a Madlax fynd â'r cynllun. Byddant yn gwneud hyn? Madlax Enfant yn ôl, Pennod Nesaf: Y Rhan Dau Dianc. Beth bynnag os gwelwch yn dda ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD!


	4. Chapter 4

Madlax: Enfant yn ôl (Madlax: Enfant's Back)

Legal 411 Info:

I do not own Madlax, Bee Train does.

For the Spanish version go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the English version, go to Madlax: Enfant's Back.

411 Cyfreithiol Gwybodaeth:

Dydw i ddim yn Madlax hun, Bee Trên yn ei wneud.

Ar gyfer y fersiwn Sbaen yn mynd i Madlax: Enfant de Volver

Ar gyfer y fersiwn Saesneg, ewch i Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

Ar y bennod olaf Madlax: Enfant yn ôl yn:

Roedd Margaret a Madlax dim ond deg blociau o'r maes awyr nes bod cudd-ymosod yn eu dal. Roedd y gwesteion anneniadol cyntaf dywedodd,

"Aros ble rydych chi."

"ARHOSWCH I LAWR. Bydd Dim ond ychydig funudau yn fwy ac rydym yn llong y ddau ohonoch at eich llwybrau. Rwy'n gobeithio y byddwch ddau yn euog er mwyn iddyn nhw eich lladd. "

"Beth?" Meddai Madlax a Margaret.

"A ydynt yn cellwair?" Gofyn Laetitia i Limelda pedwar bloc o Madlax a Margaret.

"Edrych fel eu bod mewn mater na chwerthin, Laetitia," meddai Limelda.

"Faint o fwledi sydd gennych?" Gofyn Margaret mewn llais whispery i Madlax.

"Rwyf wedi wyth," sibrydodd Madlax. "Mae pedwar ym mhob gynnau. Rwy'n credu eich bod wedi clip cyfan, Margaret, felly beth yw eich cynllun?"

Pennod 4: Y Rhan Dau Dianc

"Gwelais pump o bobl yma," sibrydodd Margaret. "Rydych yn mynd ar ôl y ddau uchod ni a'r ddwy agosaf a byddaf yn mynd gyda'r un sy'n weddill."

"Ydych chi'n meddwl y byddai hyn yn gweithio?" Gofynnodd Madlax mewn sibrwd.

"Ie," meddai Margaret, "y byddai."

"Hanterth!" Gwaeddodd y gwestai heb wahoddiad, "Arhoswch i lawr a gau i fyny!"

"Byddwch yn difaru dweud y geiriau hynny," meddai Madlax wrth iddi yn gwthio'r ddau o bobl uwch ei oddi ar y ddau Margaret a Madlax.

Madlax wedyn yn ergyd y ddau gwadd anneniadol uchod Margaret a hi. Margaret wedyn yn cael ei gynnau yn barod ac yn saethu yr un yma. Madlax sylweddolodd nad oedd yn lladd y ddwy gwadd anneniadol y pin yn ei a Margaret lawr felly mae'n lladd y ddwy, yn awr gael pedwar bwledi sy'n weddill ar y cyfan. Margaret a Madlax yna lladd y gwesteion yn anneniadol yn weddill tri.

Daeth Laetitia a Limelda i Madlax a Margaret ei lleoliad. Laetitia Dywedodd,

"Falch i weld bod gennych ddwy yn fyw, Madlax a Margaret."

"Byddwch hefyd, Laetitia," meddai Madlax.

"Rydym newydd hanner awr i gyrraedd y maes awyr," meddai Limelda. "Gadewch i ni gael mynd."

Aeth Madlax, Margaret, Limelda, ac Laetitia i'r maes awyr a chyrraedd yno mewn pryd ar gyfer gwirio mewn i hedfan i Gazth-Sonika i atal Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau yn bwriadu eu cymryd dros y wlad. Mae cylchoedd Madlax cafell ffôn ac mae hi'n ei atebion.

"Helo Madlax," meddai SSS. "Yn falch eich bod yn mynd yn ôl i Gazth-Sonika felly cymerwch amser i chi pan fyddwch yn cyrraedd yno."

"Got iddo," meddai Madlax ac yna hongian y cafell ffôn. "Roedd SSS. Dywedodd i gymryd ein hamser i ddod i Gazth-Sonika. "

"Felly byddwn yn mynd yn ein ffyrdd ar wahân pan fyddwn yn cyrraedd yno," meddai Margaret.

"Rwy'n credu y bydd yn syniad da," meddai Madlax.

Pennod Nesaf: Nid yw Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau yn hapus ac yn mynd i anfon yn ei rif dau i gael y ddau Margaret a Madlax. Beth fydd Margaret a Madlax ei wneud? Madlax Enfant yn ôl, Pennod nesaf: Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau yn Rhif Dau. Beth bynnag os gwelwch yn dda ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD!


	5. Chapter 5

Madlax: Enfant yn ôl (Madlax: Enfant's Back)

Legal 411 Info:

Bee Train owns Madlax; I only own the plot of this fan fic and nothing more.

For the Spanish version go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the English version, go to Madlax: Enfant's Back.

411 Cyfreithiol Gwybodaeth:

Bee Trên berchen Madlax; wyf yn unig yn berchen ar y plot hwn ddim gefnogwr Fic a mwy.

Ar gyfer y fersiwn Sbaen yn mynd i Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

Ar gyfer y fersiwn Saesneg, ewch i Madlax: Enfant yn ôl.

Pennod 5: Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau Rhif Dau

Roedd yn brynhawn poeth yn Gazth Sonica. Roedd Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau gael y adroddiadau yn oddi wrth ei Asiantau Enfant ac nid oedd yn dda. Nid oedd y garfan ei bod yn eu hanfon at Nafrece wnaeth adroddiad yn am dros bum awr. Dywedodd Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau,

"Nid yw hyn yn dda. Diolch iddyn nhw, rydym wedi colli ein garfan Nafrece. "

Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau bwyso botwm.

"Ami Jörg yn eich gwasanaeth," meddai Ami Jörg.

"Ami," meddai Dydd Mawrth, "eich swydd yn cael i ddal Margaret Burton a Madlax mewn unrhyw fodd angenrheidiol. Rydych wedi clywed am yr adroddiadau wnaethoch chi? "

"Ie," meddai Ami, "Roeddwn wedi clywed bod ein Cangen Nafrece ei dinistrio gan iddynt, ac yr olaf i mi glywed gan asiantau eraill eu bod yn mynd yma gyda fy chwaer traitorous."

"Iawn," meddai Dydd Mawrth, "cewch eich diswyddo."

Nawr, nid oedd Jörg Ami asiant Enfant am yn hir iawn. Cyn iddi ymuno Enfant, hi ynghyd â chwaer Limelda oedd yn y Gwarchodlu Elitaidd o Gazth Sonica. Pan Limelda gadael y Gwarchodlu Elitaidd, hi oedd y rhif un o ferched o'r Gwarchodlu Elitaidd. Ar ôl ei Dydd Gwener Dydd Llun ladd gan Madlax, ymunodd Enfant fel Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau yn rhif dau fenyw.

Hawl yn y maes awyr, glaniodd Limelda, Laetitia, Margaret, a Madlax pan fyddant yn gadael yr awyren. Mae'r teledu yn y maes awyr ddywedodd,

"Mae hyn yn unig i mewn Ami Jörg cael ei roi yng ngofal y tasglu sy'n cael ei sefydlu i nodi'r ddau Margaret Burton a Madlax, dau o'r troseddwyr mwyaf eisiau ym mhob un o'r Gazth Sonica."

Limelda gasped. Laetitia gofyn,

"Beth sydd o'i le?"

"Mae hi'n fy chwaer," meddai Limelda. "Pan oedd yn y Gwarchodlu Elite o Gazth Sonica, rydym yn eu rhoi yn gyfrifol am unedau gwahanol. Pan wnes i adael y Gwarchodlu Elite i hela i lawr Madlax, hi oedd y prif ferch o'r Gwarchodlu Elite a dau y nifer milwr yr holl Gazth Sonica. Rwy'n hoffi gwybod pam iddi ymuno Enfant. "

"Rwy'n credu y gallai ein bod yn cael ein hateb," meddai Margaret.

"Gadewch i ni gael mynd," meddai Madlax.

Rhedodd Margaret a Madlax cyn belled ag y gallent nad oeddent yn stopio ar gyfer unrhyw beth. Pan oedd Margaret a Madlax wedi mynd, Limelda meddai,

"Rwy'n credu fy mod yn gwybod lle cuddio da i chi Laetitia."

"Iawn," meddai Laetitia.

Pennod Nesaf: Limelda disgyn oddi ar Laetitia. Aeth Margaret a Madlax i Madlax yr hysbysydd a chael rhai atebion am y newyddion. Madlax Enfant yn ôl, Pennod Nesaf: Atebion i Gwestiynau. Beth bynnag os gwelwch yn dda ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD! ADOLYGIAD!


	6. Chapter 6

Madlax: Enfant yn ôl (Madlax: Enfant's Back)

Legal 411 Info:

I do not own Madlax. Anyway please review this story. I would like some feedback so that I can improve on.

For the Spanish version go to Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

For the English version, go to Madlax: Enfant's Back.

411 Cyfreithiol Gwybodaeth:

Dydw i ddim yn Madlax hun. Beth bynnag os gwelwch yn dda adolygiad y stori hon. Hoffwn rhywfaint o adborth er mwyn i mi wella ar.

Ar gyfer y fersiwn Sbaen yn mynd i Madlax: Enfant de Volver.

Ar gyfer y fersiwn Saesneg, ewch i Madlax: Enfant's Back.

Pennod 6: Atebion i Gwestiynau

Margaret a Madlax pen i Madlax yr hysbysydd. Roedd yn rhaid iddynt gymryd y ffordd hir yno oherwydd y milwrol yn Gazth Sonica yn edrych ar eu cyfer. Pan fyddant yn cyrraedd yno, Madlax yn hysbysydd ddywedodd,

"Madlax, mor falch o weld chi."

"Ie," meddai Madlax, "Rwy'n dod â rhywun gyda mi."

"Helo, rydw i'n Margaret Burton," meddai Margaret.

"Neis i gwrdd â chi," meddai Madlax yn hysbysydd. "Roeddwn wedi bod gwybodaeth am yr hyn Enfant wedi bod yn ei wneud yn y ddau fis diwethaf."

Tra oedd Margaret a Madlax siarad â Madlax yn hysbysydd, roedd Limelda a Laetitia mynd at y man lle Margaret achub y byd. Pan got Limelda ac Laetitia yno, gofynnodd Nakhl,

"Yr hyn yn dod â chi yma Limelda?"

"Rwy'n dod i rywun yma i chi i gadw golwg ar," meddai Limelda, "Madlax a Margaret ar y rhestr fwyaf eisiau. Rwy'n credu eich bod hefyd yn gwybod y newyddion bod yn digwydd yma yn Gazth Sonica. "

"Ie," meddai Nakhl, "Mae gen i, felly beth rydym yn ei wneud i yma."

"Rwy'n credu bod Margaret am i chi i warchod mi," meddai Laetitia. "Mae hi eisiau i mi aros allan o'r perygl."

"Rwy'n meddwl bod yn syniad da," meddai Nakhl, "ond rwyf hefyd am Limelda i fynd yn ôl yno a gwneud rhywfaint o rhag archwilio."

"Dyna yn gynllun da," meddai Limelda.

Tra Limelda yn dweud hwyl fawr i Laetitia, yn ôl yn y Parth Demilitarized, Madlax yn hysbysydd ddywedodd,

"Cymerodd Dydd Mawrth Dydd Iau yn ystod y llywodraeth am ei bod am y rhyfel i ailddechrau a pheidio â gadael y trafodaethau heddwch yn parhau."

"Pam wnaeth hi ein rhoi ar y rhestr fwyaf eisiau?" Gofynnodd Margaret.

"Mae hi yn eich rhoi ar er mwyn dod â chi allan," meddai Madlax yn hysbysydd.

"Wow," meddai Madlax, "Y cyfan sydd i wneud yn siŵr fod y rhyfel yn parhau."

"Ie," meddai Madlax yn hysbysydd, "ond bod angen rhywfaint o bychod dihangol i feio'r ailgychwyn y rhyfel ar."

"A dyna lle rydym yn dod i mewn," meddai Margaret.

"Bod yr holl gen i," meddai Madlax yn hysbysydd. "Beth fyddech chi'n ei wneud nawr?"

"Rhaid i ni ddiwedd hyn ac yn gadael i'r cyhoedd wybod am Enfant yn castia newydd cyn gynted ag y bo modd," meddai Margaret.

"Rwy'n meddwl bod yn syniad da," meddai Madlax, "ond mae angen i ..."

Cyn Madlax gorffen ei ddedfryd, dod o hyd Ami Jörg Margaret a Madlax. Meddai Margaret,

"Roedden ni wedi bod o hyd."

"O cachu," meddai Madlax. "Allwn ni ddefnyddio eich drws cefn?"

"Cadarn," meddai Madlax yn hysbysydd.

"Mae angen i ni fynd nawr," meddai Madlax.

"Ie," meddai Margaret, "ond rwy'n credu y dylem ni poeri i fyny."

"Mae hyn yn syniad da," meddai Madlax. "Gall Fel hyn rhag ofn un ohonom yn cael eu dal yn yr un arall yn aros yn fyw ac yn ymladd."

Pennod Nesaf: Madlax a Margaret yn cael erlid gan Ami Jörg. Mae cynllun syndod y mae un o'r arwyr fod mewn trap. Madlax Enfant yn ôl, Pennod Nesaf: Y Drywydd yn y Parth Demilitarized. Beth fydd yn eu tro rhyfedd yn digwydd? Beth bynnag os gwelwch yn dda DARLLEN AC ADOLYGU! DARLLEN AC ADOLYGU! DARLLEN AC ADOLYGU!


End file.
